Concrete Angel
by HermionePeace
Summary: Warren thought he new everything about this girl he's known for years. But he missed something big in her life that is the cause for him to be standing infront of her grave Warning:Child Abuse, Death
1. The Angel

A boy stood at the dead teen's grave. She had been his best friend since 1st grade. The tears slipped down his face she had been so beautiful.

"_Hi Warren," she said sitting next to him on the couch. _

_"Hey," he answered not looking away from the TV. She smiled and leaned back, getting comfterable. Her blonde hair hit his face, she'd moved so fast. _

_He smiled the sent of blue berries filled his nostrils. She always washed her hair, with Blue berry shampoo. It drove him crazy. Her cell interupted his thoughts. He looked over her as she bent to get her ringing phone._

_Her long blonde hair fell to mid-back, she had sparkling green eyes, and her hair had a single blue streak. Her angle face fell as the other person said something. _

"_I have to go," she said though she looked like she wanted to stay. "Bye!" she yelled as she grabbed her purse, her green mini dress bounced up and down. Her knee high black boots clicked._

He laid down a rose made of ice next to her grave. He remembered when she had come jumping through the window to show him her new power.

_He looked up from his lap top to see her coming in through the window. "This was easier when I was ten," she complained. _

"_Look," she said, as an ice rose appeared in her small, soft, smooth, delicate hand._

_He raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_I can make things out of ice, silly," she giggled putting it next to the book on his table._

_She sat down on the bed next to him._

_He playfully pushed her off._

"_Hey," she pouted, as she landed on her butt._

_She sat on her knees "Ouch," she said looking at her hand, she'd cut it on a piece of glass. Her hand glowed orange and the cut was gone. She frowned but quickly turned it into a smile. She settled herself back onto the bed with him and watched him play a pirates game._

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the grave, tears fell down his face. "That should have been a clue."

_She sat at the swing by the lake were they'd first met. She was playing something on her guitar. He listened as she sang:_

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed you today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen you  
Are You still there?__Chorus:__  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone__Chorus_

_And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life_

_We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone__Chorus_

_We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

"_I don't think you cried out," he said startling her "because," he continued "I would have heard."_

He cried, she _**had**_ cried out, he _**hadn't**_ heard, he gave her no reply. He cried, tears falling onto her grave made of crystal.

_His cell rang. He answered it smiling at the caller ID, it was her. _

"_Hello," he said into the phone. _

_"Warren?" she whispered into the phone. His smile fell as he heard yelling and crashes, she was crying. "Warren, please help me, he's going to kill me," she cried/whispered into the phone._

"_WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!" yelled the unmistakable voice of her father. She screamed and the line went dead. _

_He grabbed his coat and ran to his motorcycle. _

He shuddered at the memory. Looking at her name engraved into the crystal.

_He'd arrived at her house to find her father gone. He found her in her room, lying on the floor, very beaten up. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face. Her pale arms, bruised and scared. Her short white night gown was red, and stained with blood. _

_He picked her up bridle style and ran to his bike. He put his helmet on her bleeding head, positioned her, so she leaned against him in his lap. _

Tears ran down his face as he leaned against her grave, how did he let that happen.

_Warren sat in a chair, in the waiting room; running his hands threw his hair. How did she hide it so well? Then it came to him... she could self heal and if her body wasn't healing her now; then she was probably not going to survive. _

_Layla, Will, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan came into the waiting room. _

_Warren jumped up as the doctor came out._

"_She only has a matter of minutes left," she said looking at him sadly. _

_He walked into the room, sat on her bed, and stroked her hair. "I never told you this, but, I love you…like a girlfriend," he whispered._

_Her tired eyes fluttered open, her hand stroked his cheek. "I love you too," she whispered he leaned down and they shared a kiss then her hand fell over the bedside, over the lit candle._

_A drop of water fell from her hand and it went out. The monitor was a strait line… she was dead._

_He walked out and the look on his face made them all start crying._

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Layla Stronghold standing there.

"Good Bye Crissy Angel Halliwell," he said kissing her name.

Warren looked at the grave next to her's. Piper Parle Halliwell.

Warren saw Wyatt and Chris coming to see there little sister's grave.

Everyone had started to refer to the day she died as The Day the Candle went out.

_Crissy Angel Halliwell_

_Born: September 20__th__ 1990_

_Died: May 8__th__ 2005_

_A daughter, A sister, A girlfriend,_

_A friend, an Angel_

_She will always be missed_

* * *

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with a happy face

The boy doesn't see so he doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an innocent face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world hasn't forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

_**A/N Yes, Leo is her dad. Seqeul Up**_


	2. Author's note

Hi everybody I'm Crissy and some questions have bee brought to my attention that I will address now

Hi everybody I'm Crissy and some questions have bee brought to my attention that I will address now.

I was asked why Leo was abusive to her and if he killed Piper. The answer is NO, he did not kill Piper. You see Crissy and Piper were fighting a demon and the demon through an energy ball at Crissy. Piper pushed her out of the way and got hit and died. So Leo blames Crissy for Piper's death.


End file.
